Tributes to the tributes
by lovergirl15645
Summary: This is the story of the tributes of the 74th hunger games. I am writing their deaths, so rated T, because it's the hunger games and deaths. This is my first fan fiction. Please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1: Marvel

Chapter 1: Marvel

I had heard something in the woods by the area where I had placed my traps. I knew in my mind that it was a tribute, but which? As I was asking this to myself, Cato turned to me, handed me my spear, and said with a cocky grin, "That was your trap. Take as long as possible before the silly little tribute decides to escape." This puzzled me. The tribute couldn't escape! I had been making traps like that since I was eight, and they had never failed at keeping something there until I was there to set it free. Still confused, I set out into the forest.

When I got there, I was surprised and upset about who was entangled in the net. It was the 12 year old from district 11. Rue, I think it was? She had gotten a seven in training and I was still thinking about this, I heard her call out to the girl on fire.

"Katniss! Katniss help!" she was screaming,

"Rue! I'm coming!" I heard her faint reply. I then decided that she was far enough away that I could kill her without any trouble.

I was wrong.

When I was coming forward, the girl on fire burst out of the underbrush and started cutting apart my beautiful trap with her knife. I was infuriated by that, and the fact that a girl from district _12_ had gotten a higher score than all of the careers! I did this act subconsciously, I swear, but I threw the spear at the tributes. I smiled when the spear embedded itself in the little girl's stomach, but that happiness turned to fear when Katniss screamed and shot an arrow back at me.

Then comes the pain. Terrible pain that no training could ever prepare me for. I know that I was hit, but the pain was the worst pain you could imagine. More, in fact. As I reached up to my throat, the source of the agony, I felt that the arrow had imbedded itself deep in my throat.

As I fall, the last thing I see is Katniss holding Rue's hand and my last thought is :"Girl on Fire, shine brighter than the sun."


	2. Chapter 2: Glimmer

Chapter 2: Glimmer

I was watching. I really was. Then I got tired and fell asleep, but still, I was watching. I at least protected Cato with my body. He was safe. Moving on…

I woke up, looked around, saw that she was still in the tree, and went back to sleep because, after all, I need sleep so I don't have those ugly old bags under my eyes. I mean, my face is how I get sponsors! I have to look good if I want them to send me anything!

Then, disaster struck. It turns out we were sleeping right underneath a tracker-jacker nest the whole night and we never even noticed! That brat, I mean, _the girl on fire,_ with the help of Rue, cut the branch the nest was on and sent it tumbling onto us. When it was on the ground and broken, there were _thousands_ of tracker-jackers swarming around us a stinging us. Cato managed to choke out "GET TO THE LAKE!" We all started running but before I knew it, I had fallen onto the ground and the bees were onto me. The pain was absolutely unbearable! It hurt more than getting slashed with Cato's sword over and over again!

I held onto my bow and arrows, and then something caught my eye. Katniss was on the ground. Then I thought :"She deserves to win. She was the reason the gamemakers had the bow and arrow at the Cornucopia. She needs them more than I ever did." I smiled as she came toward me, stumbling. She had a determined look on her face. The last thing I remember was her grabbing the bow and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Cato

Chapter 3: Cato

I lost everything.

All to the girl on fire.

All I wanted to do was win! Was that really too much? I had made it to the final 3, and the it all went downhill.

I stood on top of the Cornucopia, looking down at the mutts who could kill me instantly if I were on the ground. I heard a sound behind me. It was the sound of footprints scrambling up the side of the horn. I hid and soon the "star-crossed lovers of district 12 were on the top with me, looking like they were safe.

Idiots.

I ran out and jumped on the girls back, pushing her over. I would have killed her if lover boy hadn't _picked me up_ and thrown me over to the side, jumping on me. This action had me stunned for a moment, but I soon recovered and, using my own strength, tossed him aside. I turned on the girl, ran at her, pushed her over, and closed my hands around her throat. I smiled maliciously as I heard the satisfying sounds of her trying to get in a breath but failing. Then lover boy pushed me off again. I almost had it! I almost killed her! The thought that she was still alive gave me a rush of strength and anger. I picked up lover boy and got him in headlock.

When I turned back to Katniss, she had loaded her bow. Glimmers bow. But, if she shot me, we would both die and she would win.

My voice was hoarse when I spoke "Go on. Shoot. I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I didn't know that until now. But I can still do this. One more kill. That's the only thing I know how to do. Bring pride to my district." Then lover boy moves his hand on mine. I was to filled with pride to even notice 'till it was too late.

He was drawing an X.

She fired an arrow right into my hand. I dropped lover boy and fell off the horn. The mutts began ripping my skin. Through the fur, I could make out Katniss loading her bow. I was in so much pain that I mouthed the word "Please"

She let the arrow fly, and it hit me in the chest. My last thought before I blacked out for eternity was:

Thank you, Katniss Everdeen.


	4. Chapter 4: Clove

Chapter 4: Clove

I was waiting at the feast for the girl on fire. I _was_ going to kill her. I really _would_ have killed her. Stupid Thresh.

Anyway, I was hiding in the bushes, waiting. Just when I was about to run out, the redhead from district 5 ran out, grabbed her backpack, and ran back into the woods before I even had time to blink!

Then I saw her. The girl on fire ran out and took the backpack, while I seized the opportunity to go after her. When she turned around, I threw a knife right at her face. To my delight, it made a long cut across her forehead. The blood was dripping into her eyes when she shot the arrow, so it didn't kill me like it most likely would have. It did find its way into my left arm, and I tried to ignore the pain that shot through my body.

I jumped on her and we wrestled for a while, until finally I pinned her down with a knife at her throat.

"Where's your boyfriend, district 12?" I said mockingly "Still hangin' on?"

"He's out there now, hunting Cato. PEETA!" I slap her and look around. With her, you can never be too sure. When I don't see anything, I turn my attention back to her and growl,

"Liar! He's nearly dead! Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree somewhere while you try to keep his little heart going." She growled at me, I smiled and kept going, "What's in the pretty little backpack? Medicine for lover boy? Too bad he'll never get it!" I pull out my best knife and trace her face teasingly "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'll give the audience a good show." She struggles and I pull her head down by her hair. "Forget it, district 12! We're gonna kill you, just like we did your pathetic little ally. What was her name? The one that hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and I think we'll just let nature take care of lover boy. How does that sound? Now, where to start…" As I was thinking about what would make her scream the most, the little brat tried to bite my hand! I pulled her back down and decided: "I think we'll start with your mouth. Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Wanna blow lover boy one last kiss?" Then she spits blood and saliva in my face. I get hot with anger. "Alright then, let's get started." I start cutting the flesh, when I am lifted off the ground, then thrown back down again. When I look up, I am staring into the angry eyes of Thresh.

"What you do to that little girl? You kill her?" He said, his eyes narrowing with anger

"No! No! It wasn't me!" I said, screaming for the first time since the tracker-jacker "accident."

He didn't believe me. How do I know this? Just listen to what he screamed at me next: "You are so lying!"

Then I see the rock. I know what it's for. Before I know it I scream for Cato. The last thing I hear is his faint reply before Thresh brings the rock down on my temple.

Goodbye, sweet world!

Then I black out for eternity.


	5. Chapter 5: Chord

Chapter 5: Chord

I was etched into hunger games history. I am the first person _ever_ in the history of the games to use the bombs as a weapon. That was, I _was_ the first.

I was out hunting with the careers, I still don't understand why they kept me alive even this long, but there was a swirl of smoke coming from the forest so Cato said it was Katniss and dragged me along.

Then disaster struck. There was a loud boom and smoke rising like crazy from the direction of the camp. "_The bombs" _I thought. The careers thought it too, because they all went running in the direction of the camp.

When we got there, I had to suppress a scream. The whole tower of supplies had been blown to bits. "_At least the person who did this is dead"_ I thought.

Cato was not taking it very well. He was throwing a fit, in fact. He stormed toward the camp while I ran my hand through my brown hair. They were going to kill me. I knew it was coming, but I wanted to betray them first. I wanted to kill one of them. Not that I am the bloodthirsty type of person, but they scared me and I wanted to say that I at _least_ killed one of the people in the games. I guess I did, because I set up the bombs.

_The bombs._

"Cato!" I screamed, "Some of the bombs might not have blown up!" With that I picked up as many rocks as my small hands could hold and tossed them over the site.

After a while the careers would not be able to keep Cato from tearing me into pieces then feeding them to the wild animals. That is, I think that's what they were doing. Oh, well.

Cato was punching the ground now. He was going to kill me and it would _not_ be quick or painless. It would be quite the opposite.

"Is it clear?" said the impatient voice of Marvel

"Yes…" I whispered, barely audible.

The careers went into the rubble of the camp; Cato would pound the ground every now and then.

If I got killed, it would mean never seeing my little sister, Arrow, ever again. My dad just had me. My brother had died in the bloodbath of the 70th hunger games and my mom never got over it. She was in such despair that she committed suicide last year. My father mourned her loss until I finally comforted him enough. Now I'm here. My death is going to happen, unless I run now.

That's it! If I run now the careers might just not notice! I decided against it right this second because the careers were all facing my direction, searching the rubble for something that survived.

There was nothing.

I was barely aware that Cato was screaming in my face. He was screaming to me about how I put the bombs too close together, and all that. Still, I felt like running was a bad choice.

That bad choice was all I had.

Cato looked like he wanted to murder me. So, I ran. But unfortunately, I'm not very fast. I spend most of my time inside reading, or at school studying. So naturally, Cato caught me. Before I knew it, I was in headlock and unable to breathe. I struggled, but soon gave up finding it was hopeless. My last thoughts were to my little sister. They were: "I love you, Arrow!" I mouthed those very words before my head was jerked to the side. Then a sharp pain attacked my neck and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Pixie

Chapter 6: Pixie

I was stuck on that plate for 60 seconds. _60 seconds until my life ends._ Those 60 seconds were all spent thinking how unfair the capitol was. They sent innocent kids like us into an arena to fight to the death and one out of 24 comes out. _That _was unfair.

When the gong rang, I was smart enough to run into the forest. What was not expected, however, was the fact that I was followed the whole way be the girl from district 2. Clove, I believe? Anyway, I tripped over a root and fell to the ground for a second. That second was all it took for the girl to pick me up by my hair and slam me against the tree.

"Where do you think you're going, three?" She said menacingly, "Trying to get away from death? Too bad it came anyway!"

I was scared now. She could kill me instantly, so why hadn't she? Why was I still alive? Then she called for them. The careers. The one group of people that _really_ scared me. When they came, I would be dead.

When they did come, there was another boy there. One that made me trust him only to betray me later.

_Chord._

He was the tiny, pathetic boy from my district that had an allegiance with me. He promised he would keep me safe. Then he joined_ them._

"Kill her." Said Cato, the boy from 2, "You want to live, kill her."

Chord looked at me with an absolutely sad and sorry look on his face. But, as he raised the spear he was holding, I thought: "Win for me, Chord."

Then the spear pierced my body and the light vanished forever.


	7. Chapter 7: Afro

Chapter 7: Afro

How? How did this happen? I can't do this! Why was I reaped? Did it have to be me?

The gong sounded. I ran to the Cornucopia. I need to hide! Where to hide? Where to hide? Perfect! I run to a large pile of weapons.

Bangs and crashes and clangs sound around me. I don't know whether or not to make a run for it or stay put. I decide to stay put. It seems like hours before it gets quiet. I stay a few more minutes for good measure.

In the distance I can hear the district 10 boy scream. How far away was he? I wait for another sound. I hear nothing. I start to come out. I yelp as I see the district 2 boy standing in front of me. How long has he been here? He is going to help me out, or just kill me now?

"Cato? What are you doing here?"

He draws his sword and I stare at him in disbelief. "You aren't, Cato…"

He swings the sword and it makes a deep cut in my throat. "I'm sorry, Afro." He says as I fall to the ground. I hope you win Cato, I thought as my vision goes blurry, and then black.


	8. Chapter 8: Flutter

Chapter 8: Flutter

I was sleeping. Glimmer was, well, "watching." Actually, she fell asleep on Cato's chest. She _should_ have been watching is what I should say.

Well, we were all sleeping peacefully, literally _all. _Stupid Glimmer. Katniss was awake. Then her little friend from district 11 came and pointed out the tracker-jacker nest on the tree she was sleeping in and told her to cut the branch and drop it on us! Where are your manners?

She did.

Then everyone woke up and started screaming. Cato told us to get to the lake, but the fear petrified me. I didn't start moving for a second, but that second was all it took.

The bees swarmed around me, stinging me every chance they had. I watched in dismay as Glimmer fell from a root of the tree and the bees swarmed her, too.

That was when I saw her swelling. She was growing like a balloon. Her once beautiful features now had swollen and she looked as red as a tomato. I wondered if I looked like that, so I looked at my body.

_Big mistake._

My body was just as big, maybe bigger. The stings hurt so much that I just fell over. They kept on stinging. I only had time to think "I'll see you soon, Afro." Before the bees took my life away from me.

Permanently.


	9. Chapter 9: Spear

Chapter 9: Spear

My heart is pounding as I run to the Cornucopia. Oh shit! The Careers! I try to slip by. YES! I made it! In at least. Now how to get out. I pick up a weapon. As I turn around I see all of the Careers busy. If I want to make it out I need to go now. I started to run, but someone grabbed the back of my shirt. I looked at the Careers. _STUPID ME_! Marvel wasn't there! How stupid was _I_! He turned me around.

"Where are you going, _Spear_," he hissed in my ear.

"Out!" I elbowed him in the gut.

I ran toward the exit of the Cornucopia, but Glimmer caught me in the process.

"Now, what did you say?"

"N- Nothing…"

"I thought I heard you. Oh, was it _out_? Yes, I think it was."

My heart was racing. I had no idea what to do. I looked at Glimmer, then back at Marvel, but as I did so, Marvel lunged at me with the spear he picked up. It went through my chest, and everything started to go black. Why did this have to happen to me…?


	10. Chapter 10: Foxface

Chapter 10: Foxface

I feel faint. My stomach growls. If only I had something to eat. The star-crossed lovers of district 12, the boy is picking some berries that look soooo good! I just need to get him away…

Then a miracle happens. There is a sound and the boy turns around. I bolt out and take about five berries, then dash back into the forest.

When I believe that I am far enough away, I take a berry and put it in my mouth. There is a burst of flavor, so I put the rest in my mouth.

Then suddenly, I can't breathe. I struggle and gasp, but I can't breathe. I am terrified. What did this? Wait… I just ate berries. What did they look like?

_Nightlock_

Nightlock is the most dangerous plant that they put in the arena. You eat one berry, it kills you a minute later. I am dead, I know that. My last thought before my vision was lost was to my mom: "I'm sorry, mom. I tried. I really did."

I couldn't see now. It had been about 30 seconds and I could already feel the life draining from my body. I think about all the other tributes that died. Is this how they felt? All of a sudden I hate the Capitol more than ever. We still have our whole lives ahead of us! My last thought was "I love you, mom." Then the poison got to my brain and the life left me forever.


	11. Chapter 11: Grenade

Chapter 6 Grenade  
It was down to ten seconds. I was from district 6, so nothing special. As the gong rang out, I ran to the Cornucopia and grabbed a sword as fast as I could. Then I saw her. The beauty from district 2. Clove... I was probably the only non-career that thought she was cute. They were all distracted by Glimmer. I didn't think Glimmer was pretty. I accidentally started talking out loud.  
"She's so beautiful..." I said quietly, then I heard a voice behind me that made me jump.  
"Thank you. I'm glad you think so. My face is the last thing you'll see before you die." I froze and then turned around slowly.  
Oh great. It's Glimmer.  
She was carrying a bow and arrow and notched one, then shot. I braced myself, but the blow never came. She shot at least a yard away. She groaned and picked up a sword, our swords clashed in midair. Then O felt a pain in my back and I fell over. I was looking up at Clove, the prettiest girl here. Glimmer saw the way I looked at her and screamed and spit in my face, then stuck the sword in my head. At least I saw her one more time.  
My beautiful Clove.


	12. Chapter 12: Jumpy

Chapter 7: Jumpy  
It was 10 seconds before I was sentenced to my eminent death. It sucked. I was thinking about home when the gong rang and I went to the forest. At least, I thought I did. It turns out I ran to the Cornucopia and grabbed a spear. It was snatched from my hands and I was pushed to the ground by-Oh great. Marvel.  
He stood over me with my spear and I scrambled back, trying to get away from death. All of a sudden he stabbed down into my head and I screamed and lay down on the grass. It took a couple seconds for death to come, but trust me. I wanted it to. I thought of my family, my best friend. Even though it was only a couple seconds, it was still thinking of them. I hoped Grenade would win for district 6. Goodbye, life.  
I black out from the wound and in the distance, I hear my cannon.


	13. Chapter 13: Ax

Chapter 14: Ax

It was the day of the Bloodbath, I was all ready. I promised my mom I would come home, and I had never broken a promise in my life. It was quite amazing, actually.

As the gong rang out, I bolt to the Cornucopia. I grab an axe and swing it at another boy tribute, who ducks it. I curse as he runs off, only to be jumped n my the huge boy from district 2.

As I turn around and swing the axe, I stop in midair. Glimmer stands there, covered in blood but beautiful just the same. Her eyes are filled with a thirst and I'm actually dumb enough to lean into her. As I do, she swings a hidden spear at me end the world goes black.

I love you no matter what, Glimmer.


	14. Chapter 14: Maple

Chapter 15: Maple

I look around the field of tributes, all innocent kids. We all had our backstories, and even the Careers were scared. I knew that. I look at all the supplies in the Cornucopia, knowing one backpack could mean the difference between life and death. When the gong rings out over everythign else-mostly the pounding of my heart-I wait on my pedestle. I don't dare move, even though I know it could be my only chance of life. Then I realize something: If I die in the Bloodbath, they won't have time to torture me to death! I smile as I formulate a plan, all in about 15 seconds, and I run. I run towards the Cornucopia and purposely grab a spear that Marvel-the boy from 1 who really didn't seem very smart-and I see him glare at me, yanking it. I don't let go, however, so he starts getting angry.

"Listen, you let go, I won't kill you." he growls at me, I still don't let go. I know I can't win these games, I only want the girl fom 5, Larrissa, to win. If she did, I would be happy. Marvel's face is as red as the leaves from my fathers favorite tree, which has bright red leaves, and he yanks the spear away from me, stabbing it into my chest. As I fall to the ground, I smile at Marvel. He shoots me a look like I'm crazy and runs away, going after someone else I can't see because my vision starts to go blurry. At least he hadn't stabbed me in the head, it was my best feature, being smart. I see a flash of red and I smile, one last thought in my head.

Larrissa.


	15. Chapter 15: Owl

Chapter 15: Owl

I see all the bags around the Cornucopia but what stuns me is the weapons. All the weapons there, none that I can use. I'm really weak and skinny and I can't use any weapons. I watch all the other tributes, even the ones from 3, using the weapons in training and I feel so left out. My parents were pretty good in terms of money, but I enjoyed sitting in the dark. Just sitting all day in my dark room. It felt good to me and helped me think. I wrote a couple books about how the hunger games make me feel. Now I can try to live through them and embarress my district by failing. Not that they expected much this year when they saw me up there. I might be 17, but I'm a human toothpick. It's horrible.

The gong goes off and I run, then I decide not even to bother. I think of all the good memories I can and tap the nearest Career on the shoulder. The boy from 1. He turns around, spear in hand, and I smile weakly.

"Kill me. Please." I whimper. Marvel, the boy, smiles evily but I can sense the pity in his smile as he drives the spear into me chest. I fall, thinking about how nice he was in the end. Then a quote from one of my books comes to mind.

Everyone makes mistakes. The biggest one by President Snow was making these games inn the first place, and he's going to be the one to fix this mistake in the end.

All he needs is a litle faith.

Then I die.


	16. Chapter 16: Torch

**Sorry about the long wait! Here it is!**

Torch POV

I watch the sky, waiting for the them by my fire. I just want to win this and go home, I had to get reaped and watch my best friend get reaped along with me. It was a horrible feeling. I still feel it. When I died, I wanted to quickly.

Unfortunately, the Careers show up just as I start getting warm.

The biggest one, the boy from 2, raises a sword and slices my skin open, making me scream. They laugh and walk off, and I wait. And wait.

And wait.

I watch the sky, praying I'll die soon, the pain from the cut is unbearable. A Career boy comes back with a small knife and I smile. It would be soon. He raises the knife and whispers "I'm so sorry" before stabbing down.

Owl takes my hand and I am in peace.


End file.
